Never
Chapter 1 Whiteblaze felt the mossy ground beneath his swollen pads. It had been another day of endless walking in search of food. Nearby Moonfang was picking underneath an old fallen tree. "I smell mouse," He grumbled, "I just can't get to it." Whiteblaze trotted over and watched his brother's silvery white paws work away at the dirt. "You know you won't be able to get to it," He muttered through clenched teeth. His brother was just wasting time. Moonfang flicked his tail, "I can try!" Whiteblaze snorted and began toiling up a hill, not caring if Moonfang followed. The leaves were already starting to loose their green lushious look. Leaf-fall would be on them in no time. And prey will only get more scarce! Whiteblaze sighed. The nieghbouring clan, IceClan, had bordered them and left two seasons ago in search of another home. At first this had been great news for SunClan, there was more territory and more prey. Soon they realized how long and tiring it was to pad all the way out here. Soon Whiteblaze managed to catch a squirrel and returned to find his brother sitting on top of the fallen tree with a blackbird in his jaws. "I guess this is all for today," Moonfang murmured, before flicking his tail and dashing into the undergrowth. Whiteblaze let out an annoying hiss. Even though his brother was strong and loyal, the best of SunClan, he seemed to be such a nuisance sometimes. It was like Whiteblaze was a big brother to him. The walk home was silent. Moonfang stayed ahead, creeping along. Whiteblaze held his head high and tried to catch up with his brother. "Oh, good, job!" He was greeted by Heatherwish's warm reply. Her blue eyes were brighter than ever, "I am so proud of you-both of you." Moonfang twitched his ears but seemed to shuffle with annoyance. Their mother, Heatherwish had always made an effort to compliment them. But when they were apprenticed it seemed to become clear that Heatherwish preferred Whiteblaze's quiet, wise, tall character than Moonfang whom had a good sense of humour and was very loud and reckless. Now every compliment seemed strained towards Moonfang. Thankfully Moonfang was able to shrug it off, though he always seemed a little uncomfortable. "You can have a mouthful or too," Moonfang offered. Heatherwish nodded her thanks. Whiteblaze dipped his head and left to see Duskstar. "Oh, Whiteblaze, that's a very fat squirrel," Whiteblaze caught Deertail's eye and wished he hadn't. Her beauty was unmatched by she-cat he had ever seen. Her beautiful amber pelt was splashed with white. Her intense green eyes were warm like Green-Leaf, her face perfectly rounded. Deertail twitched her ears then continued to talk to Eagleflight, her brother. Whiteblaze glanced back at her one last time and hurried over to his leader who sat still as a stone. "Duskstar, for you," Whiteblaze announced to his leader. Duskstar nodded and kept his cold blue gaze on Whiteblaze. He breathed out a long sigh. "Is there anything else? I am afraid we will all starve," Duskstar muttered and poked at the squirrel with one claw. Whiteblaze shrugged then observed the fresh-kill pile. "One rat and a few voles and one starling," Whiteblaze reported. Duskstar nodded. He pulled his tail over his paws and began to eat. "Whiteblaze, I want you to be my daughter's mate. It's time Deertail find someone," Duskstar paused and his eyes seemed to not look so cold and dangerous, "It's time you become more important." Whiteblaze's breath caught in his throat. He was shocked by Duskstar's words. "But-but you can't make somebody love you!" Whiteblaze exclaimed and felt nervous but also excitment bubble inside him. Duskstar flicked his ears and his deep voice was hard to catch, "But she already does." The world was spinning, it was too much for Whiteblaze to take in. ''Deertail liking me?! She barely even knows me! ''Duskstar managed to smile and Whiteblaze stared at him wide eyed. "I-I thought-" A loud yowl cut him off abruptly, "Fire, Fire!" Chapter 2 Imediantly Whiteblaze left his leader's side and dashed away, into the nursery. This Greenleaf had brought so many kits, all almost ready to be aprentices. Lavendercloud was all ready coaxing her three kits towards the Nursery exit. They were mewing loudly, though looked fine. "Whiteblaze, Ashstep needs help," She yowled, once she spotted him. Whiteblaze nodded and went to assist the grey-speckled queen. At first, Whiteblaze had despised Ashstep. She and his father, Pelicanclaw had become mates only moons after Whiteblaze and Moonfang were born. He had watched the grief claw at his mother until she there was nothing left inside of her. Finally, Whiteblaze saw that it was Pelicanclaw's fault not Ashstep's. He found her holding Pepperkit in her strong jaws. This would be their second litter. Whiteblaze tried to push the anger bubbling up his throat. "Whiteblaze, get Harekit! He ran off!" Her voice was rising with fear. Whiteblaze nodded and sniffed for the little dusky brown tom's scent. Soon his paws took him to the corner of the nursery, where there was a small hole. "Harekit!" He hissed. Harekit's little pink nose appeared. "What? I was in my leader-den!" He demanded and padded out with his tail held high. Whiteblaze shook his head and picked up the tom by his scruff. Harekit let out a squeal of annoyance though remained quiet as the sour smell of smoke hit his nose. "Yuk!" He sniffed and stuffed his nose and mouth into his paws. Ashstep's eyes brighten at the sight of her lively kit. "Thank you, Whiteblaze. You better go and help the others," She murmured, her eyes warm though she looked uncomfortable. He nodded graciously. Whiteblaze felt fear start to churn his insides. Most of the clan cats had already escaped camp. Who was left? He spotted his brother along with another she-cat. Both figures were smudged by the heavy smoke. "Moonfang!" Whiteblaze stumbled over to his brother. Deertail was leaning on Moonfang's white patched shoulder making raspy noises. Her green eyes looked lost. "You think we got everyone?" He coughed to Moonfang. Moonfang shrugged and continued to the Camp exit. "Duskstar!" Deertail suddenly screeched, looking around wildly. Whiteblaze peered through the smoke cloud. Flames were lighting up the clearing around them. Whiteblaze ordered, "We need to get out of here. You take Deertail out, I'll search." This would be a terrible time for Duskstar to go missing. "Duskstar!" Whiteblaze was surprised by how alien his voice sounded. It was raw and he had to choke out every word. Every lump looked like a cat. He started to become more desperate as the flames started to lick around him, the smoke thickening so much he couldn't see. His swollen eyes finally spotted a cat's body. It was the unmistakable well-built brown tabby. It couldn't be Duskstar. "Eagleflight!" He yowled and hauled him away from the smoke and flames. They reached the Camp Entrance just in time as a burning tree fell across the brambles. "Whiteblaze!" Moonfang screeched and ran up to his brother. The last of the clan cats were heading down the slope to the Great River. Moonfang looked around the ruined camp. Greedy fire flames flicked over the brambles they once thought were inpenatratable. "Where is Duskstar?" Moonfang's voice sent shivers up Whiteblaze's spine. "He... I.... No!" Chapter 3 "Look, Deertail, I am so so sorry. He might still be somewhere in the forest. I can go searching, if you want," Whiteblaze meowed, staring down at the ground. Deertail flicked her tail, a shadow over her eyes. "You brought me my brother, I cannot ask for more," She said though her voice was hollow and she narrowed her eyes at Whiteblaze, "You tried." "He is going to be okay-Eagleflight, you know? Crowthorn says so," Whiteblaze pressed. He didn't want to see her in this state. "Yes, Whiteblaze, thank you," Deertail's voice was barely a whisper. She turned her head like she was dismissing him. Whiteblaze took a few steps back. He stared after her as she and padded over to Sandnose. Whiteblaze's heart fell as he saw her press her fluffy fur in his pelt and she whispered something into his ear. He nodded, seemingly to understand an sat her down on a patch of wet moss. "She isn't worth it," Copperleaf's voice sounded annoyed. Whiteblaze turned and came face to face with her amber eyes. Copperleaf was the closest thing to a best-friend he had, other than his brother Moonfang. He was quiet and seldom made any good- friends but his clanmates still respected him. Moonfang was the opposite, so open and easy-going. He always had something to talk about, something to laugh over. Whiteblaze thought that most SunClan cats wanted to be either Moonfang or Sandnose, who had all the she-cats chasing after him... even Deertail. "Worth what?" He asked. He picked at a stick with his claw. He knew what the answer would be. Copperleaf smirked, though her eyes were light, "Worth all that starin' and dreamin'. Whiteblaze, you can't just waste your life. All Deertail talks about is Sandnose and trust me, she won't be talking about you soon." "No, not that, Copperleaf," Whiteblaze swiped her over the head, "I mean, I did maybe just leave her father behind." Copperleaf nodded, her face lost in grief. "I think he is gone... I mean gone-gone," She murmured. The reality sunk in deeper. Whiteblaze couldn't believe that SunClan's greatest leader was just gone. Whiteblaze coughed spluttering his spit all over the ground. His tail twitched with embarrassment but Copperleaf giggled. "Get Crowthorn to look at you! You little arrogant mouse-brain think you can deal with a cloud of smoke?!" Whiteblaze obeyed her and caught a gleam of amusement in her gaze. He felt her amber eyes burn into his pelt. It felt good to have somebody actually look after you, not moon over you or neglect you or praise every mistake you have done. She was an acutal friend. "Crowthorn, I... I need-" Crowthorn was already mixing up some sweet smelling herbs. "Yeah, yeah. Here Whiteblaze, eat these," Crowthorn cut him off and nosed the green paste towards him. Whiteblaze licked it up, trying to not think of the sour taste. "Duskstar's dead," Crowthorn's voice was quiet, "It was his last life... He died alone." Whiteblaze looked up, "What?" Did he hear Crowthorn right? But Crownthron was already padding away his tail dropped behind him. Chapter 4 "Copperleaf!" Whiteblaze poked her with one of his claws. "Whiteblaze?" She muttered. "Copperleaf, come on!" Copperleaf quickle stood up blinking away her sleep. "Whiteblaze!" She greeted him with a flick of her tail. Whiteblaze stiffled a mew of laughter. Her bronze fur was unkept her ears looked squashed to her face. "What? This is what you call a good sleep!" Copperleaf hissed, "Anyway, why'd you have to wake me up?" "I wanted your help," Whiteblaze mewed, "Wondering if you wanted to come with me." Copperleaf shook her head eagerly. The two padded away from the Great River. It must have been dawn, the early morning light sifting through the trees. "So, what are we doing?" "I'm surprised you didn't ask until now," Whiteblaze muttered. Copperleaf smirked. "Yeah, I follow you around like a brainless chicken," She paused, "Just like you follow around Deertail." Whiteblaze sighed. He hated it when Copperleaf brought up Deertail. What did she have against Deertail, anyway? Deertail was nice to pretty much every clan-cat, as far as Whiteblaze could tell. Whiteblaze stopped and turned towards her, "I need to find Duskstar... You have to help me, please!" Copperleaf nodded. Of course she would help a friend in need. Category:Fanfiction Category:Littlewillow's Fanfic